A range finder can be applied to various industrial fields.
For example, high performance space recognition technology is required to allow a robot to effectively perform a given job. The high performance space recognition technology can be accomplished through distance measurement using a laser light pulse.
Also, a range finder can be applied to a service robot for housework represented by a cleaning robot. The service robot for housework can realize high performance self-controlled driving through space recognition technology.
Also, the range finder can be applied to an automobile to realize traffic lane recognition, a sudden stop function with respect to a sudden appearance of a vehicle and a person, so that self-controlled driving of an automobile can be realized.
Also, the range finder can be applied to a security device to detect movement of an object according to change in a measured distance, so that whether an intruder exists can be judged.